Between Roses and Sunflowers
by Amairam0
Summary: What's wrong with me? Why not understand and see I never saw what you saw in me. FemEngxRuss.


Author's Notes: Thanks to SirenAlpha and her beautiful multi-chapter **Marriage** I had decided to write a twenty-word sentence filled with FemEnglandxRussia deliciousness. I strongly encourage you all to read **Marriage** and join the FemEnglandxRussia campaign. This is dedicated to SirenAlpha and her wonderful story.

If you read it and like it, please review.

* * *

1. Weddings

As he drives past a church, Ivan smiles as he makes when he spies the happy couple standing on the doorstep, laughing in a sea of confetti. Curious, he glances at the sleeping Brit who sits in the front seat next to him and wonders.

2. Birthday

Alice sighs contentedly, because she has everything she's asked for on her birthday: a warm sunny day, a small cake and…Ivan.

3. Heartbeat

It's only in the dark of night that Ivan indulges in the simplest of pleasures, like laying his head on Alice's chest and listening to her steady heartbeat.

4. Hatred

Alice hates Belarus for constantly trying to interfere in her marriage…but what she hates about her the most is that Ivan will always make up excuses for her actions and take her side simply because she is his little sister.

5. Question

During the third month of their marriage, Ivan refrains from asking the Brit if she's ever lain with another man. He couldn't understand why…but the thought of her bedding someone else made his chest ache and the insanity increase tenfold.

6. Quarrel

Alice turns away from the vicious barbs that are flung her way, knowing perfectly well that Ivan wasn't in the mood to talk it over or make peace…until she was ready to apologize for allowing America to ruin their anniversary.

7. Quitting

"…I'm sorry…it was bloody wrong of me to allow America to say such things about you…Ivan I'm sorry…I love you…just please…look at me…," she choked out, clutching a silent Ivan's arm. He couldn't quit on her, not now, not when they had so much to achieve.

8. Jump

For a brief moment, he closes his eyes and remembers a time back when they finally had a proper wedding and exchanged vows.

9. Jewel

Alice prides herself in not needing jewelry or finery to make her happy. She had Ivan's heart…and that was the one treasure she was not going to let go.

10. Just

When the impossible finally happens and Alice is straddling him, licking, nibbling, kissing—all coherent thought is lost to him except for oh god yes right there and just please don't stop.

11. Sorrow

Ivan watches from a distance as Alice stands next to France in front of a beautifully carved tombstone and at that moment when France finally breaks down and cries, Ivan knows what true sorrow is. _'Ivan…if I were to ever die…would you mourn?'_

12. Song

Music isn't the melody you listen to on the radio…it's the sound of two beating hearts and whispered declarations of love in the cold winter of Russia.

13. Nowhere

After a long and hard day Ivan would sometimes grab her, throw her in the car and drive down the icy roads, ignoring Alice's panicked warnings. He just needed to run away with her…to go…nowhere

14. Victory

Victory will be sweet when Belarus finally gives up her relentless pursuit and when America finally accepts their relationship. But victory is so far away…and it is only a dream. Quietly morning over the peace of their relationship Alice lays her head on Ivan's chest and dreams of better days.

15. Waltz

Their relationship is like a dangerous, calculated waltz. Ivan tries to keep himself from frightening her and Alice tries to not show how uncomfortable she is around him.

16. Wishes

Without a word Ivan flips his best coin and throws it in the well, wishing for something that couldn't be his.

17. Worry

When he is worried she is worried. When she is happy he is happy. The two of them are connected through mind, body, and soul. What he feels…she can feel too.

18. Whiskey & Rum

Alice gags and coughs when the burning liquid runs down her throat and Ivan is thoroughly surprised when she orders the bartender for more. Vodka had never been her favorite…but for him she was willing to try something new to make him proud.

19. War

It kills her inside when she realizes that despite the strength of their relationship…he will always be second to her people and the Queen.

20. Ever After

Ivan's not sure what the future will bring for the two of them…but no matter what…he was going to enjoy the time had left with her.

.

.

.

.

_End._


End file.
